


Heart

by MoonStar1220



Series: The Romance of Nanase Yoshi [2]
Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Robot Feels, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: Aira confronts Nanase about a worry she has





	

“Nanase!” The girl spun his chair around and leaned over to get on eye level.

“Yes, Aira?”

“Aira and Nanase are same, right?”

“Hm?” Nanase tilted his head in confusion. “Yes? We’re both people.”

“Nanase is human, Aira is android!” He forgot she was prideful in her status. “We both have hearts, right?”

“Yes, we both have hearts. Your mom gave you one, right?” Aira nodded. “What brought this on Aira?”

Suddenly Aira pulled back and became reserved. “People.. Say we’re weird… more than usual… they give Aira mean stares. Aira just wants to be friends!”

Nanase moved, leaning forward and placing his hands on her cheeks. “Aira, you don’t have to listen to those people. They just don’t understand yet, maybe they never will, and that’s okay. Humans have very diverse hearts so they don’t always understand, but that’s what makes them beautiful too.” He expected this a long time ago. As an android Aira wouldn’t grow physically and she didn’t want her father to do any more adjustments on her. As a human, Nanase had grown. Their relationship which formed when they were younger would eventually be seen as bad just because of this. Nevermind that Aira had grown as a person. “The people we can count on are our faithful friends, right?”

“Yes, but Aira wants new friends. Aira wants Nanase to have new friends too. Misane told you to keep making friends right?”

He smiled, “yes, you’re right. I haven’t made a new friend in a while. I haven’t given up though.”

“Aira knows that! Aira sees you be friendly with the people you work with, but…”

“It’s okay, Aira.” He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. “Thank you for worrying. I can’t change too many people’s opinions of me without forcing them to and Misane wouldn’t have wanted that either, right?” Aira shook her head. “Right, so I have to wait until they naturally change their opinion or make friends with people who have open opinions.”

Aira hugged him, almost crawling into his chair. “Aira loves Nanase, no matter what!”

Nanase laughed, “I love you too, Aira.”


End file.
